masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Pillars-Priest
"There are few things more dangerous in the galaxy than a Pillars-Priest. Most kill for reasons they find acceptable, be it for money, advancement, or creed. But Pillars-Priests kill for pleasure, torture for fun, and thrill at the sounds of pain and begging." - Clandestine-Level Council Agent Abadexus Linaseus The Batarian Hegemony have had a program for decades to artificially create biokinetically-active Batarians by having males and breeders of the lower caste live in environmentally-sealed colonial starter buildings with a light amount of Eezo dust in the atmospheric processing unit to expose the potential parents to give birth to the ten percent of children who will be born Biotics. These children, once identified, are collected and trained throughout the entirety of their childhood to become sadistic machines of torture and murder as the Secret State Police of the Batarian Hegemony. They are known as Pillars-Priests. Pillars-Priests are a part of the Peacemaker Series. Creation It is well-known fact that only the Asari can give birth to natural-born Biokinetically-active beings thanks to their evolution in the Eezo-heavy environs of Thessia. Attempts to 'create' Biotics for the other races have usually met with failure, or so inefficient as to be non-viable. Even mothers who are Biotics themselves generally do not give birth to Biokinetically-active children themselves unless exposed to the dust of Element Zero, making themselves susceptible to the dangers of such a risk. The Hegemony knows of the risks, and came up with a working solution. Taking low-caste Batarians who are generally menial works and thus are of no concern when it comes to life-threatening risks, the government will put thousands of males and breeders in an environmentally-sealed colonial starter building with Eezo dust in its environment at a certain quantity (5 ppm). The people locked into this facility generally last only a few years before Eezo exposure and the related cancers kill them, but by that time, it is expected that a breeder can give birth from anywhere from two to four children in that time. The interior is monitored by the government for possible pregnancy, in which pregnant breeders are removed from the main portion of the facility and taken to clinics for testing to see if the fetus will be one of the lucky few born with the ability to harness Biokinetics. Even with a ten percent success ratio, Batarians are able to guarantee hundreds if not thousands of Biokinetc Batarians every year, with dozens of these facilities in active service. A Life Of Service Once a fetus or child has been identified as a Biotic, they are sent to training camps deep within government compounds where they are educated about the glory of the Emperor, and taught during their entire lives that they are the fist of the Emperor. Years are spent training them to be sadistic, cruel, punishing, and without mercy. They learn how to use their Biokinetics in many grisly fashions, flaying the flesh off of disobedient slaves, shattering the bones of political prisoners, and setting criminals on fire with their abilities. By the time they reach twenty years of age, any ounce of mercy or compassion has long since been desensitized completely, creating a monster. In addition to their Biotic training, these children are fully immersed in the Batarian State Religion, the Pillars of Strength. They are taught that strength and cruelty are for superior beings, that everything else save the Emperor Himself is underneath them. Years of learning the Pillars of Strength as well as years spent punishing and torturing creates a creature that utterly believes that everything it does in the name of the Emperor and the Hegemony is not only correct, but that they are performing their manifest destiny for power and prestige. Abilities Batarian Pillars-Priests are generally not front-line troops. Instead, they are used to crush morale and resistance, often selecting a person and torturing them brutally to make others beg for mercy or rush out to save them to where Special Intervention Unit Operatives can exploit the situations. Depsite that they are not assault units, they can easily damage or destroy units quickly with their abilities. * Barrier - Like any other Biokinetic of note, the ability to create a shield to denude kinetic energy is one of the most practiced defensive techniques a Pillar-Priest uses * Warp - Destabilizing molecular cohesion to create ghastly wounds and second- and third-degree burns both outside and inside remains one of the Pillar-Priests main techniques, and they have mastered the ability to use a small amount for torturing techniques or a great amount to make a sapient scream in pure pain as they burn alive from the inside out. * Flay - Light forces of Biokinetics honed to a razors edge that are flung out to maim and dismember. * Shockwave - A blast of force meant to disrupt large groups, stop civil unrest, or break apart defensive positions. The force is generally enough to break bone and cause severe concussions. * Boil - Like Warp, except finer in technique that causes a victims blood to heat up from the inside, causing extreme pain and distress. * Burn - A lighter form of Warp in which superficial burns along the skin and muscles are created. * Blast - A simple technique that blasts an opponent back, usually to the ground. Usually causing broken bones and concussion. Category:Military Category:Batarian Category:Peacemaker Series